South Korea
*'Title' 로스트 *'Broadcast' by Channel CGV *'When' Monday to Thursday at 9:00 pm ~ *'Dubbed' No *'Subtitled' Yes *'On Season' 6th (end) Episode names Season 1 #비밀의 섬 ("Island of Secret") – #공포의 시작 ("Start of Fear") – #망각의 섬 ("Island of a Forgetfulness") – #'Walkabout' – #하얀 토끼 ("White Rabbit") – #해 뜨는 집 ("House of the Rising Sun") – #나방 ("The Moth") – #협잡의 달인 ("An Expert in Trickery") – #고독 ("Loneliness") – #예정된 미스테리 ("Predeterminate Mystery") – #아버지와 아들 ("Father and Son") – #의문의 손가방 ("Briefcase of Doubt") – #금단의 열매 ("Fruit of Prohibition") – #아주 특별한 아이 ("Quite Special Child") – #귀환 ("Return") – #정글의 법칙 ("Law of Jungle") – #가슴앓이 ("Heart Burn")– #저주받은 숫자 ("The Cursed Number") – #비정한 아버지 ("The Cold-Hearted Father") – #생과 사 ("Life and Death") – #숨겨진 진실 ("The Hidden Truth") – #천의 얼굴을 가진 여자 ("Woman of Thousand Faces") – #무인도 탈출 1 ("Escape from Desert Island 1") – #무인도 탈출 2 ("Escape from Desert Island 2") – #무인도 탈출 3 (최종회) ("Escape from Desert Island 3 (Finale)") – Season 2 #과학이냐 신앙이냐 ("Science or Faith") – #표류 ("Drift") – #오리엔테이션 ("Orientation") – #공공의 적 ("Public Enemy") – #결혼반지 ("Wedding Band") – #버림받은 사람들 ("The Forsaken") – #48일간의 생존 기록 ("Existence Recording in 48 Days") – #일촉즉발 ("Touch and Go") – #아버지와 딸 ("Father and Daughter") – #시편 23장 ("The 23rd Psalm") – #헌팅 파티 ("The Hunting Party") – #불+물 ("Fire + Water") – #장타 날리기 ("Long Hit") – #정체불명 ("Unidentified") – #되찾은 기억 ("The Recalled Memory") – #뜻밖의 임신 ("Unexpected Pregnancy") – #감금 ("Confinement") – #데이브 ("Dave") – #'S.O.S.' – #우연 혹은 운명 ("Accident or Fate") – #'?' – #3분 ("3 Minutes") – #진실게임 1부 ("Truth Game 1") – #진실게임 2부 (최종회) ("Truth Game 2 (Finale)") – Season 3 #두 도시 이야기 ("A Tale of Two Cities") – #유리 발레리나 ("The Glass Ballerina") – #농부와 사냥꾼 ("Farmer and Hunter") – #생존법칙 ("Law of The Survival") – #고해성사 ("Sacrament of Confession") – #결혼서약 ("Marriage Vow") – #미틀로스 생명과학 ("Mittelos Bioscience") – #예언 ("Prophecy") – #낯선 곳의 이방인 ("Stranger in a Strange Land") – #트리시아 다나카의 죽음 ("The Death of Tricia Tanaka") – #'77' – #뜻밖의 만남 ("Stumble Across") – #탈라하시에서 온 남자 ("The Man from Tallahassee") – #엑스포제 ("Exposé") – #버림받은 사람들 ("The Forsaken") – #초대받지 않은 손님 ("An Uninvited Guest") – #딜레마 ("Dilemma") – #'D.O.C.' – #아버지를 죽여라 ("Kill Your Own Father") – #제이콥 ("Jacob") – #자살 임무 ("Suicide Mission") – #거울 해치 1부 ("Looking Glass Hatch 1") – #거울 해치 2부 (최종회) ("Looking Glass Hatch 2 (Finale)") – Season 4 #종말의 시작 ("The Beginning of the End") – #전원 사망 ("Altogether Dead") – #킬러 ("Killer") – #사라진 헬기 ("Disappeared Chopper") – #상수를 찾아라 ("Find Your Constant") - #템페스트 ("The Tempest") – #지 연 ("Ji Yeon") – #케빈 존슨 ("Kevin Johnson") – #게임의 법칙 ("The Rule of Game") – #케이트와 잭 ("Kate and Jack") – #제이콥의 오두막 ("Jacob's Cabin") – #집으로 1부 ("Go Home 1") – #집으로 2부 ("Go Home 2") – #집으로 3부 (최종회) ("Go Home 3 (Finale)") – Season 5 #시간이동 ("Timeshift") – #거짓말 ("The Lie") – #수소폭탄 ("Hydrogen Bomb") – #충격! 1988년 ("Shock! 1988) – #죽음의 섬 ("Island of Death") – #존 로크의 최후 ("The Last Moment of John Locke") – #섬으로의 귀환 ("Return to the Island") – #알 수 없는 시간대 ("Unknown Time") – #두번째 메이데이! ("The Second Mayday") – #위기의 사이드("Desperate Sayid") – #과거는 바꿀 수 없다 ("You cannot change the past") – #벤의 심판 ("Ben's judgment") – #마일스의 초능력 ("Miles' Supernatural Power") – #과거를 바꿀 변수 ("The Variable That Can Change the Past") – #문제의 중심, 제이콥 ("Jacob, The Heart of Problem") – #제이콥을 죽여라 1부 ("Kill Jacob 1") – #제이콥을 죽여라 2부 (최종회) ("Kill Jacob 2 (Finale)") – ''Clip shows #2시즌 스페셜 에피소드 – 예기치 못한 생존 ''(revelation) ("Season 2 Special Episode - Unexpected Existence (revelation)") – #2시즌 스페셜 에피소드 – 숙명의 섬 ("Season 2 Special Episode - Island of Fate") – Voice actors The broadcast of Lost in South Korea is dubbed, with dubbers being identified by the Korean word 役. *Siho Hong - Jack Shaphard *Sun Lee - Kate Austen *Sang-il Park - John Locke *Jun Kim - Michael Dawson, Pierre Chang *Seongpyo Lim - Benjamin Linus *Myeonghwa Cha - Juliet Burke *Wan-gyeong Seong, Damuhyeon Ryu - James "Sawyer" Ford *Yeonghee Byun - Desmond Hume *Hoseop Won - Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *Hyeonju Lee - Claire Littleton, Walt Lloyd *Seokjeong Yang - Sayid Jarrah *Se-woong Yun - Charlie Pace, Miles Straume *Gyuseok Lee - Jin-Soo Kwon, Daniel Faraday *Juyeon Lee - Sun-Hwa Kwon *Jiwon Yu - Charlotte Lewis *Ha-na Choi - Penelope Hume, Naomi Dorrit *Sunhee Moon - Shannon Rutherford *Hoonseok Jeong - Boone Carlyle Korean transliteration Characters Note: The version in English represents what is shown in Korean. i.e. If both first and last names are listed, or a nickname is listed, these are also in the Korean version to the right *Jack Shephard - 잭 셰퍼드 *Kate Austen - 케이트 오스틴 *James "Sawyer" Ford - 제임스 "소이어" 포드 *Hugo "Hurley" Reyes - 휴고 "헐리" 레예스 *John Locke - 존 로크 *Sayid Jarrah - 사이드 자라 *Jin-Soo Kwon - 권진수 *Sun-Hwa Kwon - 권선화 *Claire Littleton - 클레어 리틀턴 *Charlie Pace - 찰리 페이스 *Benjamin Linus - 벤자민 라이너스 *Juliet Burke - 줄리엣 버크 *Michael Dawson - 마이클 도슨 *Desmond Hume - 데스몬드 흄 *The Man in Black - 맨 인 블랙 *Miles Straume - 마일스 스트라움 *Walt Lloyd - 월트 로이드 *Shannon Rutherford - 섀넌 러더포드 *Richard Alpert - 리차드 알퍼트 *Frank Lapidus - 프랭크 래피더스 *Boone Carlyle - 분 칼라일 *Bernard Nadler - 버나드 내들러 *Rose Nadler - 로즈 내들러 *Ana Lucia Cortez - 아나루시아 코르테즈 *Daniel Faraday - 대니얼 패러데이 *Elizabeth "Libby" Smith - 엘리자베스 "리비" 스미스 *Eko - 에코 *Charlotte Lewis - 샬롯 루이스 *Christian Shephard - 크리스챤 셰퍼드 *Pierre Chang - 피에르 챙 *Ilana Verdansky - 일라나 버단스키 *Penelope Hume - 페넬로페 흄 *Eloise Hawking - 엘로이즈 호킹 *Nikki Fernandez - 니키 페르난데즈 *Paulo - 파울로 Cast and crew *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - 아데웨일 아킨누오예-악바제 *Sam Anderson - 샘 앤더슨 *Naveen Andrews - 나빈 앤드류스 *L. Scott Caldwell - 엘. 스콧 칼드웰 *Nestor Carbonell - 네스터 카보넬 *Henry Ian Cusick - 헨리 이안 쿠식 *Jeremy Davies - 제레미 데이비스 *Emilie de Ravin - 에밀리 드 라빈 *Michael Emerson - 마이클 에머슨 *Jeff Fahey - 제프 파헤이 *Fionnula Flanagan - 피오널라 플라나간 *Matthew Fox - 매튜 폭스 *Jorge Garcia - 호르헤 가르시아 *Maggie Grace - 매기 그레이스 *Josh Holloway - 조시 할러웨이 *Malcolm David Kelley - 말콤 데이비드 켈리 *Daniel Dae Kim - 대니얼 대 킴 *Kim Yunjin - 김윤진 *Ken Leung - 켄 렁 *Evangeline Lilly - 에반젤린 릴리 *Rebecca Mader - 레베카 메이더 *Elizabeth Mitchell - 엘리자베스 미첼 *Dominic Monaghan - 도미닉 모나한 *Terry O'Quinn - 테리 오 퀸 *Harold Perrineau - 헤롤드 페리노 *Zuleikha Robinson - 줄리카 로빈슨 *Michelle Rodriguez - 미셸 로드리게즈 *Kiele Sanchez - 킬리 산체즈 *Rodrigo Santoro - 로드리고 산토로 *Ian Somerhalder - 이안 소머헐더 *John Terry - 존 테리 *Sonya Walger - 소냐 왈거 *Cynthia Watros - 신시아 와트로스 Trivia * In South Korea, actress Yunjin Kim already had a large fan following for her roles in drama series such as A Gorgeous Vacation and several movies, before she moved to the United States to star in Lost. http://tvfanforums.net/lofiversion/index.php?t888.html * The Official Lost Podcast on April 10, 2006 discusses the issues of subtitling Korean in English broadcasts, as well as dubbing Sun's English in Korean broadcasts. * Despite every character speaking Korean, Jin and Sun's nationality and language is not changed, but the language barrier still exists. External links *KBS network **Sample video clip from Lost (로스트) in Korean - with Siho Hong and Sun Lee **KBS - dubbing actor page for Lost *Ko.Wikipedia - Lost - includes airdates **Ko.Wikipedia - Lost characters Category:Fan locations Category:Locations